star_wars_rebeliancifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Garazeb Orrelios
'Garazeb Orrelios ' — lasacki wojownik i członek komórki rebelii, żyjący w czasach rządów Imperium Galaktycznego. Przyłączył się rebelii działającej na planecie Lothal. Biografia Zeb urodził się w 44 BBY na planecie Lasan. W ciągu kilkunastu lat swojego życia tam otrzymał szkolenie wojskowe i został członkiem straży honorowej. Ostatecznie opuścił jednak jej szeregi z powodu śmierci króla i królowej,z jego winy''. '' Mniej więcej 14 lat po powstaniu Imperium przyłączył się do załogi Ducha. Iskra Rebelii Podczas Iskry Rebelii występuje już w pierwszych scenach. Widać, jak z Kananem posługują się ich ich znakami. Gdy Kanan zaczął strzelać do szturmowców, ten z zaskoczenia powalił szturmocwów. Jednak gdy Ezra Bridger ukradł śmigacz z dwoma skrzyniami. Pierwszą odebrała Sabine Wren. Wyjechał za miasto, ale Kanan rozkazał mu zostać, by Hera Syndulla mogła odebrać go Duchem. Później z Sabine i Ezrą wybiera się do Tarkin Town, żeby dać jedzenie. Później wraz z załągą idzie na misje uratowania Wookich. Akcja nie przeszła pomyślnie, ale widzieli, ze Wooki polecą na Kopalni na Kessel. Widać jak próbuje strzelać do szturmowców i ochraniać Wookich. Zabiera je do transportowca, którego Hera zabiera. Dostaje się na pokład. W ostatnich chwilach filmu nie chce, by Ezra opuścił ich załogę, ale broni się słowem Nareszczie. Osobowość Zeb jest bardzo porywczy i niecierpliwy. W wielu sytuacjach zdarza się, że najpierw działa potem myśli. Zawsze pokazuje, że nie lubi szturmowców, których osobiście nazywa "garnkami" bądź "garnkogłowymi" i przy nich ciężko jest mu się powstrzymać od nie uderzenia ich. Czasami jego odpowiedzi bywają sarkastyczne. Wygląd Zeb jest postawnym Lasatem. Posiada zbroje, która pokrywa większość jego ciała. Ma nogi. Ma wygiętą kość piszczelową. Chodzi bez butów. Na głowie ma zarost. Jego oczy mają kolor zielony. Jest łysy. Umiejętności Walka Zeb został wyszkolony w walce bardzo dobrze. Umie posługiwać się wszystkimi rodzajami broni, oprócz Zakłócaczy T7. Poza bronią do walki używa i rąk i stóp. Relacje Ezra Bridger Ich relacje z początku nie były za dobre. Często się kłócili (między innymi o pokój) i przedrzeźniali. Gdy Ezra uratował Zeba przed Kallusem, Lasat dalej mimo to miał go dość. Dopiero w odcinku Lot Myśliwcem, gdy Hera wysłała ich na zakupy zaczęli się dogadywać. Od tamtej pory też nieraz przedrzeźniali się, ale na szczęście dla reszty załogi nie demolowali już statku ganiając jeden drugiego. Jeśli już to robili to chcąc dogonić Choppera. Zostali dobrymi, ufającymi sobie przyjaciółmi. Ciekawostki * Na jednym z pierwszych rysunków koncepcyjnych był Ithorianinem. Występowanie Sezon 1 *Rebelianci: Iskra Rebelii *Droidy w Opałach *Lot Myśliwcem *Powrót Dawnych Mistrzów *W Szeregach Wroga *Co Kryje Mrok *Dzień Imperium *Siły Wsparcia *Droga Jedi *Ryzykowna Gra *Wizja Nadziei *Wezwanie *Odsiecz *Galaktyka w Ogniu Sezon 2 *Rebelianci: Oblężenie Lothal *Zaginieni Dowódcy *Szczątki Starej Republiki *Dwóch Zawsze Ich Jest *Skrzydła Mistrzów *Atak Znienacka *Przyszłość Mocy *Dziedzictwo *Księżniczka na Lothal *Obrońcy Concord Dawn *Proroctwo Lasatów *Wezwanie *Powrót do Domu *Ludzie Honoru *Zasłona Mroku *Zapomniany Droid *Tajemnica bazy Choppera *Zmierzch Padawana Sezon 3 *Rebels: Steps Into Shadow *The Holocrons of Fate *The Antilles Extraction *Hera's Heroes *The Last Battle *Imperial Super Commandos (odcinek) *Iron Squadron *The Wynkahthu Job *An Inside Man *Visions and Voices *Ghosts of Geonosis *Warhead *Trials of the Darksaber *Secret Cargo *Double Agent Droid *Twin Suns *Zero Hour Sezon 4 *In the Name of the Rebellion *The Occupation *Flight of the Defender *Kindred *Crawler Commanders *Rebel Assault *Jedi Night *DUME *Wolves and a Door *A Fool's Hope *Family Reunion – and Farewell Galeria en:Garazeb Orrelios Kategoria:Lasatowie Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Męskie postaci Kategoria:Członkowie Sojuszu dla Przywrócenia Republiki Kategoria:Załoga Ducha Kategoria:Piloci